Her Broken Sword:TMI short story
by Arabella Feye
Summary: Years ago, she was an innocent girl, who just got her heart broken. Now she's the deadliest hunter of the night. When she has to go home, she's forced to face the truth. The truth of who she is, and what she can be. Faced with love and heartbreak, can she overcome it all and defeat the thing creeping around every corner. Who can she trust? Which side will she choose? Good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Clarys POV

It was a normal friday night. I was heading to the institution for training. My mother still wouldn't let me stay over at night, or go hunting. Sighing i stepped into the old dusty elevator. Mother was with Luke in Idris on Clave business. I pulled out my phone seeing if Simon ever texted me back. We were supposed to be heading to Taki's, after training with Jace and Izzy. I sighed heavily as the doors opened. Walking down the familiar halls to Jace's room. I had come early but i was hoping me and him could talk, like we used to. For the past two weeks he's been acting weird, but hopefully tonight i could figure out why. As i neared his room i heard the sound of breaking glass. I came to a stop outside his room as i heard something being slammed into the wall. Confused i opened the door and froze. Standing on the other side of the room stood a shirtless Jace. He only wore jeans and they were hanging loosely on his hips, but that's not what made me freeze. In his arms was a black headed girl. She had her bear legs wrapped around his waist. She ran her hand through his hair and i saw the Voyance rune on her right hand. She was a shadowhunter. I tried to hold back a sob, but failed. He let go of her and spun around. When my green eyes met his Golden ones i knew what i had to do. Turning around i sprinted out of there. I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Clary." He called out. I picked up my speed and ran around the corner. I saw Izzy was walking back from the Elevator and she gave me a weird look as i sprinted past her and into the elevator. The doors opened and i rushed inside. I hit the button over and over. I nearly froze when he turned the corner and started to me.

"Clary let me explain." He yelled out just as the doors began to close. Pulling out my stele and drew a portal on the walls of the elevator. Thinking of anywhere but here i stepped through the portal.

I opened my closed eyes and saw that i stood in a small ally. Walking out of the ally i knew exactly where i was. Standing before me was the Eiffel tower. Sighing i slipped through the crowdes. Once i was away form the tower i stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Bonjour." A voice said from next to me. Looking up i saw a girl. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a black skirt and a red tank top.

"Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver le quartier latin." I said and she nodded.

"Vous pouvez prendre le train directement au quartier." She said and i nodded.

"Merci." I said and she showed me where to get onto the train at.

I knew that the Paris Institutions was in the latin quarter. I just needed a way to get there. Once i got off the train and paided i walked down Boulevard Saint-Michel. Once i was on the street, i headed west towards the institut. Walking up the steps of the old church looking building. I drew an opening rune on the door and it opened. Stepping inside a loud bell rang out. A boy around my age came walking down the old stone stairs.

"qui es-tu?" He asked me

" Clary Fray, I'm from New York. I need a place i can stay." I said and he looked down and saw the Voyance rune on my right hand.

"Yes, follow me." He said and i did.

Years Later

"Clary?" A voice called out from the hallway.

"In here." I called out. I stood before my painting, it was of the Paris skyline. You could make out the eiffel tower in the background. Smiling i felt someone behind me. Turning i faced me best friend. Storm Redwood

"What?" I asked her.

"Mother, needs us in the study." She said and i nodded. Dove Redwood was the head of the institute, she had two kids, Storm and Shade. Mark Redwood, Storms and Shade's dad was in New York. Smiling at her i set my brush down and we started to the study.

At the study i realized that everyone was called to the meeting.

"Mother, what's going on? Why are we here?" Shade asked, we all looked to her. She was an older women, in her late 30's. She had black hair and green eyes, she looked a lot like her daughter. While Shade had his father's brown hair, and his brown eyes.

"Mark, your father sent me a fire message. He needs us to go to New York to help with the demons." She said and she looked at me. Everyone, but me, Aspen and Storm sighed. They were the only ones besides Dove, and Mark to know the real reason i ran.

"When do we leave?" I asked and she nodded.

"Tonight, so get ready." She said and we all walked out.

Going back to my room, i jumped into the shower. When i came out i pulled on a black halter bra, and matching underwear. I pulled on a loose fitted green tank top, and tight shorts. I pulled on my beat to shite combat boots, slipping my stele in the right one. I wrapped my wip on my left arm, before i started packing a bag. I picked up my Morgenstern sword. I set it on top of the bag of my clothing. I grabbed two daggers. I hid one in the weighs band of my shorts and used the other one to hold up my hair. Grabbing my bag and the sword i walked to the main stairs. The others where already there. Rena, the warlock that was going to make the portal, looked at everyone.

"Y'all ready?" She asked, everyone nodded. Smiling she made the portal. Shade and Maple walked through first, then went Dove and Walker, Aspen, then finally me and Strom.

I opened my eyes and saw that i was standing outside the New York Institute. Taking a deep breath i lead the others inside.

Walking down the long hallway, i heard noise from the kitchen.

"Their in there." I said and everyone walked in, me being the last one. I noticed a few things right away. Max, was older. Magnus was there with Alec, Izzy and Simon were all lovey dovey. My mother and Luke were there, and He sat holding the hand of some girl.

"Hello Love." Mark said to his wife, giving her a light kiss.

"This is my family." He said. "That's Storm and Shade, My kids. Aspen Blackpine, Walker NightChild, Maple GoldHallow And-" He was cut off before he could say my name.

"Clary?" Simon and my mother said at the same time. Stepping forward, i let everyone see me. The older me. The girl with shorter hair, harder eyes, more scars, and runes. The girl in i am, not who i used to be. Setting my bag down, along with my sword, i rushed to my mother and gave her a big hug.

I hugged everyone but him and the girl. Max being the last.

"By the Angle you've grown up." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah." He said and i smiled.

"So who's up for some hunting?" I asked and everyone cheered.

After spending an hour getting ready me and Storm walked down to meet the others. I was in a short red dress, with a black choker and black heeled boots. I wore my wip and had daggers in both boots, and hidden in my dress.

"Damn." Izzy said as we walked out. She wore a plain white dress and black boots, her whip on her right hand.

Maple wore hunting clothes, like always. Same as all the boys.

Storm wore tight hunting pants, a tight crop top and riding boots.

Once at the Club, the fun started. Walking in everyone scattered. I was the bate for the night.

Jace's POV

I watched as she weaved through the crowd, her eyes watching everyone.

"Why her?" I asked Alec and he shrugged. "She's going to get hurt." I said and her laughing from behind me. Turning i saw one of the boys, she came with. Aspen?

"Then you haven't seen her fight." He said and pointed. She was leading a shapeshifter outside.

Everyone followed close behind. I watched them go back behind the alley. Pulling out seraph blade. I went to go into the alley but was stopped by the others. Izzy and Alec where too. Same as Gray.

"What are you doing?" Izzy hissed

"Watch." Aspen said, and so we did.

Clarys POV

I knew the others where behind me, watching and they could hear me too.

"Hello Handsome." I said leaning against the wall. He smirked, thinking he had me.

"Hello pretty lady." He said and his hands ran over my body. Kiss mouth pressed against my neck. Smiling i slipped a blade from my boot and stabbed him in the stomach. He pulled back and his eyes flashed.

"Shadowhunter." He hissed.

"Yeah." I said and he pulled the dagger from him body.

"Your going to pay." He yelled. Turning he started to run the other way. Smiling i flicked my wrist and my wip shot out. It wrapped around his ankles. I pulled it tight and he fell, face first into the ground. Pulling another dagger i reached down and stabbed him in the neck. Slowly he turned to ichor and dust. Standing i turned to the others.

"Thanks for the help." I said and everyone walked over.

"We knew you had it." Maple said with a shrug.

"It was only a shapeshifter." Storm said and i laughed.

"Remember that time we fought Sammael and Clary was the one who killed him." Shade said and we all smiled and nodded.

"You all help, it was just my last blow that finally put him down." I said and the others started in shock.

"How you knew to throw your knife at the window above, still amazes me." Aspen said and i laughed.

"I learned that from an old friend" I said thinking of the time Simon came in and shot the Bow at the window fighting Abbadon."

"I remember that." Izzy said and i nodded.

"That was like the second time i had ever seen a demon, and it was my first Greater Demon." I said and she nodded.

"I'm hungry." Walker said and Aspen laughed.

"Your always hungry." He said and pushed Walker.

"Let's go to Takis." I said and everyone nodded.

The next morning

Jace's POV

I walked into the Kitchen to see no one.

"Where's the others?" I asked Maryse, who stood over the stove cooking.

"There training." She said and i looked over at the clock on the wall. It was barely even morning. Walking to the kitchen i froze at the scene. Clary stood shirtless, in tight shorts, in a fighting stance. She was bleeding from cuts and scratches. Aspen stood before her holding a sword. Jocelyn and Luke stood by Robert, Alec, Izzy, Max, Simon, and the others. Walking over to them i stopped and watched. He swung out at her with the sword. She ducked under it and kicked him in the side. She dropped to the ground and rolled away. She stood and sung at him. She knocked the sword from his hand and punched him in the face. Spinning she knocked him to the ground. She picked up a blade and held it to his throat. It was the morgenstern blade. Slowly as if scared he raised his hands. Holding out her hand she helped him stand. They both walked over and i watched Strom Draw an Iratze on her arm. Slade drew one on Aspen. That's when i saw it, on her side. It was a Parabatai Rune on her. She and Strom where Parabatai.

_**Comment below if you think i should keep this story up, it's only going to be a few chapters, but let me know.**_

_**Hoped you liked it ;p**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clarys POV

I walked into the kitchen, to get something to eat. After training I showered and changed into ripped black skinny jeans and a white halter crop top. You could see my black bra through it though. My wip was on my right wrist, and i had a dagger hidden in the waistband of my jeans. Grabbing an apple I jumped up and sat on top of the legs swang as i ate. Looking at the clock on the wall i saw that it was only 6 in the morning. Jumping down i threw the core of the apple away and started to my room.

"Clary." I stopped, and turned to the person that called out to me.

"Yeah, Aspen?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well, i'm board and your not busy, sooooooooooo." He dragged out the word. I smiled.

"Lets go."

Storms POV

I sat on the floor next to Walker, listening to Simon and Izzy go on and on about, Clary. How they meet each other and all that. Alec was quiet, only add things here and there. Jace was silent, though. The doors to the library where shoved open and Maple rushed in.

"Their doing it again." She said and we all got up and started running.

Jace's POV

Without thinking we all ran to the roof. We all froze at the sight. Standing on the highest point of the roof, was Clary and Aspen. They both stood on the rail.

"Clary." Jocelyn yelled out. Clary lunged at Aspen. The morgansten sword shimmered in the sun light. The sound of swords hitting sounded out. Everyone was on edge, even Strom. She looked the most scared. Aspen taking a shot kicked out and knocked the sword from Clary's hand. I fell down by our feet. Dunking under his blows, she was stepping closer and closer to the edge. One more step and she would be screwed. I had to fight everything in my body, from jumping up there and kicking both their arses. Jumping Clary flew over him and landed behind him. She whipped out her stele and drew something on her hand. Aspen spun around and swung his sword at her. His sword hit his hand and I flinched. I expected to hear screaming, when i didn't i opened my eyes to see the sword in Aspens hands crumble. The blade shattered.

"How is that possible?" Izzy asked.

"It worked." Clary yelled out. "It fucking worked." She screamed as she jumped into Aspens arms. He swung her around and they both laughed. Everyone was confused. After a few moments they came down off the ledge.

"What in the angles name where you doing?" Jocelyn asked her daughter. I watched as Clary pulled out a sketchbook. Quickly she drew in a simple rune. It looked like the whole book was full of rune's.

"We were testing out a new rune." Clary said and looked at Storm.

"You know the one that's supposed to break anything metal trying to harm you?" Clary asked and Storm nodded.

"Well it works." Clary said and jumped in Storms arms.

"That's awesome Clare, but you need to stop doing the testing on roofs." Storm said and Clary laughed. The laugh was beautiful, and it froze me in my place. It took me back to a simpler time, a time where nothing else mattered. When all i needed was her.

Sighing i walked away form the group. I couldn't stand there and act like i was fine. Not anymore.

Once i was in my room i sat on my bed and pulled open my bedside tables drawer. Inside it sat photos, my Morgansten ring, and the ring i was going to give her. Reaching down i picked it up and looked at it. It was a beautiful plain green ring, something i knew she would have loved. I know that i was only seventeen when i bought the ring, but i knew that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. No that was never going to happen, and it was all my fault. I could have worked around it, I could have told her but i didn't. I didn't because i was scared she would hate me for it. Laying back i closed my eyes, the ring still in my hand.

Clary

I went to my room and sat on my bed. Tears started to fall. I didn't know it would be this hard. Watching him walk away, hurt. More than it should have. I've been trying to be strong. So strong and where has it gotten me? No where. I'm right back where i started. Some stupid lovesick girl. Looking down at my hands i saw the scars, the faded runes. I've changed so much, trying to prove something. What? I have no idea.

I've forced my to become the most feared, the strongest, hunter. Why? I guest to make up for the hurt, the pain i feel every time i think, see him. I try to act happy, i put up this facade, but i had no idea how long i could hold it. And i think that's what scares me the most. That one day i wont be able to hold it up anymore and he'll see how much her really hurt me. Closing my eyes i reached up and touched my neck, wishing i still had the ring. Closing my eyes, i thought of him, happy with the girl he left me for.

Storm's POV

"Mom." I said as i walked into her bedroom.

"Yes?" She asked. She stood from the desk and walked over to me worried. "What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm scared, that Clary's losing it. She's not acting like herself. She's been doing more and more risky things." I said and she nodded.

"I know." She said and hugged me. "Storm, i wish there was something i could do, something i could say, but there's not." She said looking at us in the mirror on the wall. "Clary will come to you when she's ready. She needs to be ready before she can honesty open up. It took her two years before we found out the real reason she left her home. Give her space, but be ready to take care of her." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled. Standing a fire message appeared. Taking it i read the nore. "There have been demons spotted in manhattan." I turned and face my mom, "Thank you." I said before i rushed out of the room and headed to my room, to get changed.

_**Sorry for not updating for a while, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Love Arri**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clary's POV

I ran at the demon, the rain poured on us in steady streams. i thrusted my wrist forward and stabbed the demon in the heart. As it thrashed around it's tail hit me and i flew back and hit the wall. I gasped but stood up. Unsheathing my morgansten blade i ran at the two demons jace's girlfriend was fighting. I came up behind it and stabbed it through the back. As it fell to the ground, i smirked at her. Behind her i saw a spike coming and i shoved her out of the way.

Jace's POV

I pushed myself of the wall and looked around. Izzy killed the last demon. It fell to the ground spazzing.

"Clary?" I heard and i looked over as Gray grabbed Clary's arm. I watched as Clary fell into her. We all rushed forward. Gray laid her on the ground, and spike was sticking out of her stomach.

Storm grabbed Clary's hand and started crying.

"I can't feel her is it fading?" She asked as Her brother pulled up her shirt. the Rune was almost gone.

Bending down i grabbed her stele, witch was still in her left boot. Rushing over to the wall i started drawing on the wall.

"Jace." Izzy called as a portal started to appear.

"Come on, we need to get her to magnus." I yelled and watched Alce pick up Clary.

I paced the living room, everyone was waiting for Izzy, Aspen and Magnus to come back from the guest bedroom. Grey sat next to me holding my hand. She was the only one that knew how much i still loved Clary, she was the only one who didn't hate me for what i had do to her. Grey never knew clary, She had come to the Institute a year after Clary left and we became friends. The others think where dating but where not. Grey was engaged but he past away in the Mortal War.

The door opened and they walked out. Storm jumped up and Aspen walked over to her and held her.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Storm asked looking to Magnus.

"She's stable but i don't know for how long. The poison-" His voice broke. For a moment he was quite, holding Alec's hand, trying to keep it together. Clary was like his little sister. "It got to her heart, She wont make it threw the night." He stopped again. "Everyone should go say goodbye now." Izzy was crying into Simon, who stood there motionless. Alec buried his face into Magnus neck. Storm fell to the ground with a sob, Aspen falling with her. Maple clutched Slades hand, tears falling silently. Grey stood and hugged me. I just sat there not able to do anything, I couldn't cry. A knock sounded at the door but no one moved to get it.

Jocelyn

I sat next to her, holding her hand. Luke stood next to me, tears streaming down his face. I tried to keep her safe for so long, but now looking down at her white sweaty face, i knew this is where she belonged. She deserve to be in the shadow world. She didn't deserve this, but she deserved to die with a weapon in her hand, a strong fighter. Smiling, tears fell from my face. In the last few years she had become a strong women. Stronger than the girl i saw single handedly kill the biggest threat to the shadow world. Stronger than the girl who stood up to hundreds of shadowhunters and downworlders.

This small but deadly girl was my daughter and i was proud to call her that. Standing i kissed her forehead and walked out.

Izzy

I walked into the room and smiled at the girl on the bed. Tears streaming down my face. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

" I don't know what to say." I said and looked away. " When you first came, i thought you were perfect for Jace. I still do." I looked down at her chipped black nail polish.

" I loved how much you hated when i dressed you up. I loved training with you, watching you draw. You where my best friend, and then you were gone. I never got to say goodbye, but now i do and i don't know how." I wiped my eyes, smearing my make up.

"We've through so much, we've been to hell and back. I've watched to grow form the scared little girl in the supply closet, to the girl who killed her brother to save the world, to the girl who got her heart broken, only to come back stronger.

I love you clary, never forget that. Where ever you go, whether there's a heaven and you are with Max, Just know that i will always miss you and i will never forget Clary Fairchild-Morgenstern." Bending down i kissed her forehead before i ran from the room.

Alec

"To think i hated you when you came, but you brought me and those i love so much happiness. I don't know what where going to do without you. It's going to tear everyone up. And i don't know if any of us are going to be the same." Standing i kissed her forehead before walking out.

Simon

"Look at you." I said as i walked in. "I can't believe this is where this ends." I said and sat next to her. "I want to be mad at you for leaving but i can't, knowing why you did. It's easier to understand, i just wish i could have more time with you. I know we all do. I wish i could see you drawing, or training, Hell even reading one more time. I wish i knew the girl you became. I'll take the time i had with you, but i won't like it, i wish i had way more. Goodbye Clare."

Walking out i went straight to Izzy and Cried.

Magnus

"Seeing you here, makes me remember why i promised myself i would never fall in love with another shadowhunter. Yet here i am crying over you. I watched you grow up, not knowing who you where, into a strong women. A strong shadowhunter, Someone who would risk themselves for another who they didn't know. Rest Easy Biscuit" I kissed her on the head before walking out. I grabbed Alexander and just held him.

Storm

I walked in with Slade, Maple, Aspen and my parents. We all just sat next to her and didn't speak. We didn't have anything to say anything, we didn't need to. We just wanted her to know we where here and we went going anywhere. We sat there for a good hour before we walked out, saying goodbyes one bye one.

"I love you Clary. It was my pleasure to know you." I said and as i walked out of the room all i felt was pain, I Knew she wasn't going to last long. I tapped Jace, telling him it was his turn.

Jace

I took a seat and said nothing.

"How do you say goodbye to someone you love?

How do you tell them you love them even after years have gone by?" I asked and sighed.

"I missed you like crazy, i never stopped thinking of you or how i messed up. Of how i broke your heart, your trust. If i never cheated-" My voice broke as i said the word. "You wouldn't be dying, but you also wouldn't be the women you are today. I love you and i'm never going to stop. I will never forget you." The tears fell harder now. " I will never go a day with out thinking of your smile, your laugh. The look you get when your thinking.

"I love you with all my heart, and as i told you once before. I will love you into i die and if there is a life after that i will love you then. Goodbye Clarissa Adele Fray-Fairchild-Morgenstern." I whispered and kissed her lips, fore it would be the last time.

No one

As they all stood/ sat around the room waiting for there loved one to take her last breath. As Strom fell to the ground crying clawing at her her Rune, they knew it was time. Crowding around her they all waited. It was so silent, the only thing you could hear was her shallow breaths. Three minutes later they stopped. Everyone, one by one broke down. Everyone had lost, a friend, a lover, a daughter. As if it didn't even happen a sharp intake of breath was heard and they all turned and looked at there beloved red head.

_**Sorry Its taken me so long to update, i've been super busy. I know that a crappy excuse but its the only one i got. Hope you enjoy**_

_**Love Arri**_


End file.
